


Husband

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course it wasn't consummated," General Hux hisses. He does not consider angrily and drunkenly dry humping Kylo Ren against a glowing tree consummation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the following prompt at tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=671802#cmt671802):
>
>> Hux and Kylo get smashed when they're on a random planet, and end up getting married - and having the wedding night to go with it. They wake up the next day, are suitably horrified, and vow to get an annulment asap.
>> 
>> Except they don't. And they keep having sex. And one night, Hux calls him husband and Kylo comes right there and then.

“What do you mean, we can’t get it annulled?”

Lt. Sing nearly drops her datapad as General Hux rounds on her. “Sir,” she says, “sir, it’s, uh, I mean, you _can_ , but you have to appeal to the Priest-Prince and the governor in person with a local legal representative to explain why the Tree of Life bonded you incorrectly, I can’t just submit a form.”

 _Oh, barbaric_ , Hux thinks. He’d thought yesterday was bad enough, waking up not only _outside_ but with a half-naked Kylo Ren on top of him, but when the Priest-Prince had presented him with a marriage token as they took their leave with a distasteful wink, his stomach had dropped.

They’d successfully negotiated having one of Monor II’s master smelters come train at the new refinery in the Outer Rim, but, _stars_ , at _what cost_?

Hux wipes his face. Ren is staring out of the window of Hux’s office, which looks out onto free space, being useless as usual. 

Lt. Sing coughs. “It wasn’t… it wasn’t consummated, was it?” Lt. Sing’s eyes dart nervously from Hux to Ren. Hux stares, shocked by her impertinence. “They’re going to ask,” she says, face nearly apoplectic and apologetic.

“Of course not,” he hisses. He does not consider angrily and drunkenly dry humping against a glowing tree consummation, and if Monor II is such a backwards planet that this is how people get _married_ , then they probably think that penetration is the only sex act that counts. “Of course not,” he repeats, in a calmer tone. Lt. Sing’s face is still red, but she no longer looks like she’s going to spontaneously combust of embarrassment. 

They arrange to have the matter settled on their next visit to Monor II, with Lt. Sing being the only crew member to know their little secret. She can be trusted, and, if she proves not to be, Hux knows where to find her beloved sister.

And that, as far as he’s concerned, is the end of it.

 

But it’s not the end of it—nothing relating to Kylo Ren can be so clean. At their next meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke, Hux is assigned a small mission. It appears an ancient Jedi artifact has surfaced somewhere near the nearest kyber crystal mine and Hux is to investigate and pick it up when next he inspects the mine. It’s something he would normally assign to Ren, but Ren seems to have angered him in some way. Hux doesn’t pay attention to their power plays when it doesn’t involve him.

“You have no business meddling in the ways of the Force,” Ren snipes as soon as Snoke’s hologram goes offline. Hux ignores him and turns to leave, but Ren catches up to him in the corridor, grabbing him by the elbow. The surprise of Ren actually laying hands on him angers Hux so much that he turns on Ren, shoving him against the rocky wall of the corridor. 

“Now, listen here,” he hisses into Ren’s bare face.

Suddenly, Ren’s gloved hands are on his waist and his very valid point has gone out the window. Ren _squeezes_ his sides roughly and Hux whimpers, involuntarily, at the pressure. He stares into Ren’s unreadable dark eyes.

Ren tilts his head. “I’m listening,” he says, voice low.

Hux tries to remember what he was going to say, but can’t, not with Ren’s thumbs making circles on his stomach, so he savages his mouth instead. Before he can stop himself, they’re at it again, necking and rutting like they’re the first humans to invent it. Ren comes first, gasping into Hux’s mouth, and that helpless sound pushes Hux over the edge.

When he comes down from his brief orgasm, Ren’s smirking at him. He shoves Ren away from him, slamming him against the wall again, and makes his way down the corridor, buttoning his greatcoat to hide the spreading stain. 

 

The first time is a relapse, regrettable but understandable. The others are more regrettable and less understandable. It’s not like he _plans_ for these little assignations to happen, but in the moment, he finds he can’t help himself. And he should, because Ren is starting to learn that if he gets Hux angry, he can distract him from the matter at hand and get his way.

After two weeks, Hux has had enough. When Ren crowds him in an abandoned corridor, breath hot on his neck and eyes wicked, Hux fists his hand in Ren’s tunic. “No,” he says. “I’m sick of this.”

Ren tilts his great head.

“If we’re going to do this, we are going to do it _properly_.”

Properly is in his quarters, Ren beneath him on his bed, on his back and panting, as Hux struggles with the many layers of his robes. No wonder the Knights of Ren aren’t officially celibate but seem to be—the uniform does half the job for them. 

Hux succeeds, finally, in stripping Ren, and as he throws the black garment behind him, he belatedly realizes that he’s never seen Ren completely naked, despite their new routine.

There’s a lot to see. Ren is _big_ —taller than him, broader than him, stronger than him. (Only by a hair, his pride says, somewhere deep within him.) His training can’t possibly have aesthetics in mind, but his chest is well-defined, his shoulders rounded, his stomach muscled. If it wasn’t for his perpetually grim expression, he’d be gorgeous. As is, he just looks… _powerful_. 

And he’s lying in Hux’s bed, eyes glazed with lust, cock hard, waiting for Hux to touch him. 

He leans down to kiss Ren, and Ren responds ferociously, with teeth. Ren’s hands tug at the waist of his trousers, and Hux gets up to remove them as elegantly as he can, which is not very. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Hux says, settling back onto the bed. He feels like he should say something dirtier, but his head is already swimming from wrestling Ren into his bed to avoid fucking on the floor. 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Ren says, eyes hot on Hux’s skin. 

Hux reaches over to the bedside console, opening a drawer to retrieve a half-used tube of lubricant. Ren takes the opportunity to strain upwards and nip at his clavicle, and he almost falls over. But he catches himself in time. He settles, crouching, between Ren’s legs.

“Bend your knees,” he orders, and Ren obeys him immediately for once, bending his knees and opening his legs, giving Hux the access he needs.

He avoids Ren’s cock on purpose—he suspects Ren is farther along than he is and he wants to see Ren speared on his own cock, begging for him to fuck him harder. He does, however, tug a little at his balls, shifting them, feeling their weight. Ren grimaces and cants his hips into Hux’s ministrations, but he’s already moved on.

He lubricates his fingers before pressing against Ren’s hole. Ren’s hips stutter at the contact and Hux pinches his thigh, _hard_ , with his dry hand. Ren gives a sharp cry. “Keep still, you idiot.” 

Ren grunts something at him that becomes incomprehensible gibberish when Hux rubs a circle against the ring of muscle there. When he feels Ren relax ever so slightly, he pushes his middle finger in, to the second knuckle.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” he murmurs, leaning up to lick Ren’s stomach. He gropes for Ren’s prostate and finds it immediately, pressing on it. Ren reacts as if he’s been electrocuted, back arching off of the mattress, hole clenching against Hux’s finger, a wail cut off in his throat.

It occurs to Hux that this might be the first time anyone’s touched Ren like this, penetrating him. He smirks even as the thought of being the first to fuck Kylo Ren goes straight to his already aching cock. But it’s his right, isn’t it? According to the Priest-Prince of Monor II. 

He’d almost forgotten how this whole mess had gotten started, but the idea of this being his right, of being entitled to touch Ren’s flesh like this, appeals to him deeply. 

“Look at you,” he sneers, rising up just enough to look Ren in the face from a superior angle while keeping his finger in place. “This is just one finger. You’ll just take whatever you can get, won’t you?”

Ren’s hips squirm, but he snarls at him. He starts to spit out a retort, but Hux slides his ring finger inside him alongside the finger already working furiously and crooks them. Ren moans, pressing back into the mattress and clenching around his fingers.

He shouldn’t be spending so much time on this, he knows somewhere in the back of his head, but he can’t stop watching Ren fall apart from just his fingers. Ren’s swollen cock is dripping with precome, and his whining and writhing seems to fill up Hux’s entire sensory input.

He presses his thumb into Ren’s perineum, pressing his prostate from both sides, and Ren makes the most gorgeous choking noise and nearly goes limp. 

“You look so good on my fingers. You belong on them,” Hux says, leaning down to suck a bruise into Ren’s stomach. “ _Husband_ ,” he hisses.

Ren _screams_ and comes explosively, splattering Hux’s neck and chin. Hux curses and straightens up, pushing his fingers harder into Ren as he finishes, punishing his prostate. It only seems to spur Ren on. 

“You little piece of _shit_ ,” Hux rages when Ren’s eyes finally roll forward. “Look at what you did!” 

He has never known Ren to laugh or smile, but he’s making a derisive wheezing noise. Hux removes his fingers, wiping them on Ren’s sweaty thigh. Ren surges upwards, onto his knees to match Hux’s position, and catches his face in his hands. He begins to lick him clean.

Hux moans, his cock leaking at the wet slide of Ren’s tongue over his sensitive neck.

Ren pulls back, red mouth wet with saliva and his own come, to smirk at Hux. “Do you want my mouth?” Ren asks, voice low, satisfied, and not a little mocking. “Do you want me to suck you off, _husband_?”

Hux chokes on his response at how Ren so obscenely hisses the word, and Ren takes his lust-stricken expression for assent. He leans down and takes the head of his cock into his hot, panting mouth. 

Hux curses and almost sobs. Ren, unsurprisingly, can’t take his entire length, but he’s enthusiastic, bobbing his head wildly around what he can take. Hux is so close, frantic at the idea of having the Master of the Knights of Ren on his knees, sucking his cock. 

Ren tongues Hux’s slit, and that’s it—Hux whines as he comes. Ren makes a gagging sound and moves as if to pull away and spit, but Hux fists a hand in Ren’s hair, trapping his head against his thigh. “Swallow, damn you, swallow!”

Ren does, choking a little on his load, and Hux is going to treasure that noise. When he’s finished, he pulls Ren’s head off his cock by his hair and shoves him, backwards, onto the bed. Ren sprawls decadently in his sheets, staring defiantly up at him, and Hux is suddenly very aware of what he’s just done and with whom.

“You should go,” Hux says, sitting back onto his heels. Ren is taking up too much of his bed, his space, his awareness. 

“I don’t have to,” Ren says, smoothly rolling over to his side and propping his head up on his hand. He looks comfortable, and that infuriates Hux. “Spouses are allowed to share quarters.”

Hux stares at the ceiling of his quarters, jaw working.

He has got to get this thing annulled, or Ren is going to be the end of him.


End file.
